


The Betrayal of Arlok Enz (outline)

by EleanorSmith



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: slight descriptions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorSmith/pseuds/EleanorSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treachery in the ranks!</p>
<p>The First Order has been betrayed by a spy and a facility effectively disabled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayal of Arlok Enz (outline)

**Author's Note:**

> Not an ideal piece to start with, but here we are. An almost 10-minute break drabble from work from late last week edited for more exposition. Still in outline form; may or may not edit further to flesh it out. Comments are welcome--constructive or no! I'd like to know if someone is reading this and if they liked it or not.

The room was a disaster. Explosives placed outside the plasti-glass barrier had shattered the viewport inward, killing six and injuring a dozen others. Alerts came in from all over the base with nearly similar reports. Whoever had planned this had been thorough to disable any outward communication and emergency recovery systems. Several officers barked reports, one reporting severe damage to the vehicle pool that would be beyond recovery. The base had been surgically destroyed to make it inoperable and Commander Ikelos looked to the black cloaked figure standing among the glass fragments of what once was the largest window in base.

"Your orders, sir?" The officer asked Ren shakily.

The man was infuriated. Not only had the spy escaped, but he had somehow smuggled enough destructive power over the course of a few months unnoticed to commit to the treacherous sabotage he found himself in the center of. Someone, somewhere, had been sloppy. Intentional or not, he would root out the security breach and deal with it personally.

Arlok Enz was becoming a diminishing figure across the plain, driving a stolen vehicle from the now destroyed motor pool. Ren clenched his fist, snarling behind his mask. By the time the order was given to pursue, Enz would be too far away for an efficient recovery.

"I can disable the speeder." ENO's even voice said over the short-range comm. Relief of her survival was brief, since he knew it took more than an act of treachery to kill her.

He mulled over the situation at hand before deciding on how to proceed.

  
* * *

  
She had recovered quickly enough and strode to the now gaping hole that unceremoniously gave her a view of the outside world. It was sloppy work, she decided, as she leaned out and took stock of the situation. Smoke still billowed from every area of the base it seemed, but the hum of a speeder caught her attention as the familiar shape of Arlok sped away from the motor pool below. One-hundred meters out, there was a blinding flash and a loud explosion as the depot exploded violently, causing her to reflexively reach for the wall for balance. Her gaze never left Arlok's retreat and when she steadied herself, she unholstered her custom-modified rifle. Her short-range transmitter pinged Ren's personal channel and she told him she could stop him.

As she waited for an answer--knowing full well he'd more than likely tell her to take the shot--she set up the rifle into sniper mode and layed it out as evenly as she could on the warp floor, then levelled herself with the weapon, adjusting the scope slightly to bring Arlok into range.

"Do it." Was the expected response from her internal reciever.

Aiming for the exhaust port first, she pulled the trigger and the shot rang out. She didn't wait for it to meet the target and instead reloaded, then aimed at the controls for the speeder. The second shot was barely a breath after the first, but both met their targets.

 

* * *

  
Ikelos stood near him, watching the retreating form of Enz through binocs. Almost three heartbeats after Ren had given the order, the Commander breathed in a sharp gasp.

"Vehicle disabled," ENO reported over his internal radio. Ren smiled tightly, pleased that the traitor's progress had been halted. "Kill shot acquired," She stated, voice dangerously monotone. "Proceed?"

He frowned at the inquiry. Had anyone else heard her words, they would have assumed she was just asking for orders. Ren knew better. ENO took orders from no one, preferring to act on her own accord and answer the consequences, if they ever occurred. If he hadn't known better, he'd almost assume that her tone was sarcastic. She was testing his authority and patience, for her own ends, whatever those could be. The man was valuable alive, and she knew it. She wasn't just putting Enz's life in his hands, she was questioning his command. An issue they would debate later, after Enz was recovered and he could push the thought of her killing the traitor at any point during the last few seconds out of his mind.

"No," He responded evenly. "Stop him from further retreat. I have a recovery squad en route."

"Roger." Was the only response from her.

  
* * *

  
Readouts littered her HUD as she adjusted the rifle to aim at the desperately retreating man. Arlok clutched his splintered hand, fumbling away from his speeder and she aimed for the arm that still functioned and fired. The shot met and his arm went limp and he staggered slightly. She reloaded quickly and aimed at his right kneecap and pulled the trigger and he buckled when the blast made contact. As his other leg tried to keep him upright, another round met that leg and through the back of his knee, causing him to collapse and writhe on the ground.

ENO moved her scope to watch the ragtag recovery squad speed out to Arlok's location before straigtening up and holstering her rifle back onto her back.

 


End file.
